wickedfandomcom-20200213-history
As Long As You're Mine
"As Long as You're Mine" is a musical number from the hit Broadway musical Wicked: The Untold Story of the Witches of Oz. It is a duet sung between Elphaba and her love interest, Fiyero. It was originally sung by Idina Menzel and Norbert Leo Butz, who played Elphaba and Fiyero in the original Broadway cast. Menzel later on won the Tony Award for Best Actress in a Musical. As Long As You're Mine has been translated into German, Solang Ich Dich Hab, for the production Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz, where the title translates to As Long as I Have You. It is also translated into Japanese, Futari Wa Eien Ni, in the Wicked in Tokyo production, having a translated title of You and Me Forever. The recent Dutch production featured this song with the title of "Dit ene moment", translated to This one moment. In the Mexican production is featured as Mientras Viva en Ti, translated to As Long As I Live in You. In the Brazilian production it became Se eu Tenho Você, which means If i Have You. Context The song is performed in Act 2 of Wicked. In the song, Elphaba and Fiyero express their new found love for one another, while knowing that it may not last as Elphaba has become a fugitive. After the song, Elphaba rushes to help her sister Nessarose, whom she believes to be in trouble. History In the original San Francisco run, Fiyero's beginning lyrics were: "What am I doing, What's this I feel? The boy who was certain, That love isn't real." In German: Was mache ich, Was ist das ich mich fühle? Der Junge, der sicher war, Diese Liebe ist nicht echt. In Japanese: 私は何をやっています、 (Watashi wa nani o yatte imasu,) 私が感じるこれは何ですか？ (Watashi ga kanjiru korehanandesuka?) 確信した少年、 (Kakushin shita shōnen,) その愛は本物ではありません。 (Sono ai wa honmonode wa arimasen.) In Dutch: Wat dœ ik, Wat is dit ik me vœl? De jongen die zeker was, Die liefde is niet echt. In Spanish: Que estoy haciendo, ¿Qué es esto que siento? El chico que estaba seguro, Ese amor no es real. Trivia *In the London production, before Elphaba says "It's just for the first time... ist nur zum ersten Mal ... それはちょうど、初めての... {Sore wa chōdo, hajimete no...} is gewoon voor de eerste keer ... sólo por primera vez ... (etc)" the actress adds "Nothing, nothing nichts 何も、何もありません {Nani mo, nani mo arimasen} niets nada" when Fiyero asks "What is it? ist es? それは何ですか？ {Sorehanandesuka?} is het? es?" * Right after this song, when Elphaba goes to find Nessraose, the Dragon moved, symbolizing something bad about to happen. Lyrics Elphaba: Kiss me too fiercely Hold me too tight I need help believing You're with me tonight My wildest dreamings Could not foresee Lying beside you With you wanting me And just for this moment As long as you're mine I've lost all resistance And crossed some border line And if it turns out It's over too fast I'll make every last moment last As long as you're mine Fiyero: Maybe I'm brainless Maybe I'm wise But you've got me seeing Through different eyes Somehow I've fallen Under your spell And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell Both: Every moment As long as you're mine I'll wake up my body And make up for lost time Fiyero: Say there's no future For us as a pair Both: And though I may know I don't care Just for this moment As long as you're mine Come be how you want to And see how bright we shine Borrow the moonlight Until it is through And know I'll be here Holding you As long as you're mine Fiyero: (spoken) What is it? Elphaba: (spoken) It's just... For the first time... I feel... Wicked! Videos Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Wicked Category:Broadway Category:Songs sung by Fiyero Tigelaar